


Hetalia smut

by LoviVargas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviVargas/pseuds/LoviVargas
Summary: Just hetalia smut lol
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Finland (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Sweden (Hetalia), England/North Italy (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), Finland/Japan (Hetalia), Finland/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia), Netherlands/Spain (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia), Russia/Sweden (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Outdoors (Sweden x Norway)

This is a wild neko AU I guess  
I was gonna call it werewolf AU but honestly my idea of werewolf is different from normal so I'll just say neko  
Just wild cat boys fucking against a tree  
And it's easier for me to write this way, so no complaining >:(

Words: 1544

______________________________________

Lukas' ear twitched, his eyes darting as he rubbed his hands in nervousness. He moved swiftly and quietly as to not disturb anyone else around him. A lot of the others were aggressive and territorial, but not Lukas. As long as he wasn't fucked with, he could care less about who came near him. He even almost had his own pack, but it fell apart due to Lukas' carelessness. They promised they wouldn't let their new packs attack Lukas if he were to be spotted. He was thankful for that, but he couldn't help but feel worried. 

He carefully stalked around, trying to find some kind of signal for food and keep himself out of trouble. He stopped for a moment, his ears twitching into different directions. Something was here. Before he could react he was knocked to the ground, he gasped for air as the felt the wind being knocked out of him. A hand on his chest holding him down. Lukas opened his eyes, only to meet the angry ones of another blonde neko. This was a sticky situation, he'd never met this one before, didn't even know if he was part of another pack or was off alone. He didn't want to ask either. This guy was much bigger than him, and very imitating. And, it was kinda hot. Wait. What? No! Bad Lukas! You shouldn't think that in this situation! 

Lukas gulped slightly as he was able to catch his breath. "Can I help you?" He asked, trying to not show his fear. "what pack are you from." A quick and simple reply. Damn, that voice! Deep and sexy. Lukas couldn't help but blush a bit. "I'm a loner." Who also has a boner. God, Lukas wish that would go unnoticed. 

Sadly, it didn't. In fact it was probably the first thing Berwald had noticed. While he was also a loner, he didn't want to take a chance of being on another packs territory. He stared down at Lukas, he was staring back at him, he was trying to hide his fear though it wasn't really working, in fact he was just coming off more horny. Berwald wanted to scare him away, not turn him on. Though he'd been told many times that he was attractive. He never expected this though. What was he supposed to do?? He looked Lukas up and down and immediately seen how nervous Lukas had gotten. He knew that Berwald had seen it. "U-uh I c-can explain..?" Lukas spat out nervously, as much as he wanted Berwald to pin him down and rail him for an hour he didn't know how to say it or anything, if he should say it, how Berwald would react. 

Lukas inhaled sharply as he felt a hand palm him, Berwalds hand moving to Lukas' neck instead and choking him slightly. This was almost exactly what Lukas' fantasy was, he looked up at Berwald with lustful yet confused eyes. Berwald stared at him, his expression never changed, he was stone faced, and that only made Lukas love him more. Lukas held onto a tree as the position suddenly changed, Berwald pressing up against him from behind. Lukas could feel the boner against his ass and gulped at the size, he knew the other would be bigger once out of his pants, and he was excited. Maybe a bit nervous, but excited. Berwald leaned down to Lukas' neck, holding his hips close to his own as he humped a bit on him and growled deeply into Lukas' ear. The Norwegian shivered. He needed this, he needed it bad and now. But it seemed his partner was too busy teasing him, rubbing his sides, lightly nipping on his neck and lightly humping him. Lukas eventually let out a long whine, wiggling his ass back into Berwalds bulge, he didn't want to have to wait any longer! "H-Hey, please hurry this...getting clothes off at least.. I want a long fuck out of this!" Lukas huffed, he was impatient and demanding. Berwald liked that in a bottom, he was a bit bratty. Berwald chuckled. That chuckle sent shivers down Lukas' spine. 

Slowly, Berwald grabbed the waist band of Lukas' pants, pulling them down and letting them fall to Lukas' ankles. Lukas felt his face heat up, he was exposed to this other neko he'd never even met. Berwald purred at the view, Lukas had a pretty feminine body, and his ass was perfect. The Swede licked his lips as he undid his belt, letting his own pants fall. Lukas turned his head a bit to see what Berwald was working with, and immediately felt nervous again. 

"Just try to relax." Berwald rubbed circles on Lukas' hips, as much as he was ready to ruin the Norwegian neko, he didn't want to hurt him. They didn't have anything for lube, and neither of them were willing to wait and go through preparation. If Lukas could just relax some it would make this a little easier. Lukas nodded slightly and did his best to relax, I mean, he was getting a nice and quick fuck out of this, he should lay back and enjoy it. With that, he was finally able to relax. That relaxation was taken away once he felt the others penis being pushed in "aaahhhhHHHH-" Lukas closed his eyes, tensing up as he felt a burning sensation spearing in his lower abdomen. Lukas huffed, digging his nails into the tree and trying to adjust. "I-Is it in?" He asked, finally being able to catch his breath and calm down slightly. "No. It's only about half way."

"Half way?? Christ, it feels like I'm full already.. okay, get it all in now." Lukas prepared himself as he felt the burning sensation again, he let out a long whine. Berwald was trying to be as gentle and slow as possible, not just because he might hurt Lukas, but if he moved too fast he might cum early, especially with how tight Lukas was right now. "..try to move. A little!" Lukas growled slightly, taking deep breaths. Berwald nodded softly, holding him tightly once again, he slowly started to thrust. The Norwegian pressed his forehead against the tree, letting out soft whimpers, the feeling was..weird, a bit painful, but not that bad, in fact Lukas could feel the pleasure coming up. A moan escaped his lips feeling the swedes soft thrusts. Berwald took this as a signal to speed up. "Ha- au- d-dude.."

"Berwald."

"Huh..?"

"My names Berwald." He said, thrusting a bit harder into Lukas and making him gasp. "Gaahh.. even your names hot." Lukas breathes out, feeling another hard thrust from the neko behind him. Lukas tried to suppress his moans, but this being his first time, he couldn't help but let it all out. Berwald was hitting all the right places inside him, and it felt amazing. The Norwegian spread his legs some more to try and help Berwald get deeper in him, as if he wasn't deep enough. Lukas held on the tree as he started to wobble and fall down a bit, his moans had died down as his throat was starting to hurt, he wasn't very hydrated. He jumped up, startled as he felt his tail being pulled on "nnhh..as-asshole..!" He yipped out, breathing heavily and looking behind him to give Berwald a glare. The Swede threw his head back to laugh at that, his thrusts getting harder and more powerful as he felt he was reaching his end. Lukas let out a high pitched mewl, his legs were shaking as he felt his orgasm hitting him hard, his seed leaking out of his cock. He panted, coming down from his high as he still felt the other pounding into him. He let out a loud, high pitched moan feeling one last hard thrust followed by something else filling him up. 

Berwald pulled out, watching some of his baby batter spilling out of the Norwegians hole. He smirked "that was great. Hope you had fun." The swede pulled up his pants and boxers, clipping his belt back on. "Wait- you're not gonna leave me here are you?! I-I can't walk after a fuck like that!" Lukas panicked slightly, maybe he had developed something for Berwald, maybe not, he just didn't want to be alone, he was sore and would be ripped apart by anything bigger than him, he wouldn't be able to catch food for a while. "I'm not that much of an asshole." The swede chuckled, pulling up Lukas' pants and making him sit down, to which he hissed. "Yeah, you really did a number on me. You owe me special treatment." Lukas huffed and rubbed his back a bit. "Yes, your majesty." 

"I hate you."

______________________________________  
Okay that's it yeah- I hope y'all enjoyed?? Idk who I'm talking to, no one's gonna see this lol


	2. Cheating (Prussia x Austria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungary's been acting prudish lately, leading Austria to cheat on her with Prussia

Requested by PruAus Shipper

Probs one of the only PruAus fics I'll write unless requested again

Also I was not expecting to get as many hits as i did, nor did I expect kudos- so- thank you-  
And you're free to request as well, just be patient with me <3

Words: 1701

___________________________________________________

Austria sighed as he tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep, his sexual frustration was getting to him. Hungary was such a prude! Austria couldn't get anything out of her, even if he tried to fix it on his own, he never felt satisfied. He hated his relationship, and Hungary had always convinced him to stay. He was tired of it. He needed a break, but with Elizabeth by his side, he'd always be like this. Austria broke from his thoughts as his phone went off, he picked it up and answered "hello..?"

"Hey! Austria!" Prussias loud and excited voice rang out. "What are you doing?" He asked, Austria could hear the sound of glass making contact with wood. Was Prussia drinking? Really? This late? Roderich sighed, "trying to sleep. What are you doing?"

"Being bored." Gilbert replied, "can you come over?" He asked. Austria thought for a moment, he looked over at hungary, she was sleeping like a baby. Though he wasn't planning on anything, he knew she wouldn't let it go. "Sure. I'll be over in 10." Austria said, slowly getting out of bed. "Wonderfull! I'll be waiting!" Prussia said happily before hanging up. Roderich put on new clothes and took his phone and the charger, then quietly left the room.  
This would be better than having to think about Hungary. 

Prussia played with his shot glasses as he waited for Austria to arrive, he was excited. He loved spending time with Austria, being annoying and loud was the one thing Prussia was good for. And annoying the quietest, piano playing, gentleman was the thing he liked to do. He got up as he heard a knock on the door, opening it and immediately smiling as his blue-red eyes meeting Austria's violet ones. "Austria! I'm so happy to see you!" Prussia hugged him, which caught Austria off guard a bit, but hugged back. Gilbert took him inside and to the table, where there was food and drinks. Prussia really set this up just for their little night? Whatever. Austria would just have to enjoy it.

He took his seat as gilbert poured them some beer. "I'm so happy you could over! I was worried you'd say no." Prussia said, sipping his beer and watching as Austria just, kinda picked at his food. He seemed to barely acknowledge what Gilbert was saying.  
"Roderich, are you okay? You seem distracted." He asked, worry laced his voice. "Huh? Oh yeah..I'm fine. Its just.. Hungary. She's been acting like a prude."

"Hungary? A prude?" 

"I know, that's what I said! But, lately she doesn't wanna do it anymore, and even if we do do it, she isn't open to what I want to do in bed. I'm never satisfied. It's so frustrating." Roderich sighed heavily, holding his head in his hands. Gilbert saddened a bit, i mean, Austria seemed really upset. Gilbert wanted to make him feel better.. "..how about I help you with that..?" Gilbert got up, standing behind Austria and setting his hands on the others shoulders and leaning down a bit to see Austria's reaction. Austria seemed a bit shook "what? We can't do that, Gil, I have a girlfriend."

"Hungary doesn't have to know. Are you only refusing because you have a girlfriend?" Prussia smirked at him. Austria blushed. What Prussia said was true, if it weren't for the fact Hungary was his girlfriend, Austria would have been all for this. Even if he was unhappy, he was no cheater. It was tempting though, suddenly he started to doubt himself. He wasn't a cheater right? 

...

...

Fuck it. He couldn't resist. Fuck hungary, he was done being with her. Austria quickly got up, grabbing prussias shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Prussia was a bit surprised by the sudden change, but kissed back happily, pulling Austria towards bedroom. He would've fucked him on the table, but food and candles exist and Prussia didn't wanna wait. This was probably just one chance to get with Roderich, he wasn't gonna give it up. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss, pushing Roderich onto the bed and hovering over him, putting his hands on either side of Austria's head. He leaned down and started to bite and lick at his neck, enjoying the soft sounds and hums from the man under him. Prussia used one hand to unbutton Roderichs shirt, his hand exploring the others chest, stopping at a nipple to play with it a bit, a soft moan escaped Austria's lips. Prussia chuckled softly and sat up, undoing Austria's belt and pulling down off his pants and boxers, smirking as he watched Roderichs dick spring up and twitch a bit. Austria's face went red and he averted his eyes. "You could at least get naked yourself instead of staring." He huffed, looking back at Gilbert to give him a slight glare. Prussia got off the bed, standing away a bit and holding his arms out, "come undress me if you want that bad.",   
Austrias face got a bit redder and he crawled off the bed. He took prussias shirt off first then got on his knees to work on the pants. He knew what Prussia wanted. 

Austria slowly pulled down his pants and boxers, his eyes widening a bit, he hadn't expected Gilbert to be as big as he was. Gilbert laughed seeing Austrias reaction, all the time Prussia bragged about how big his dick was and Austria always ignored that. Prussia was gonna teach him a lesson now. Roderich gulped a bit as he licked up and down the length, avoiding the tip in attempt tease Prussia. He succeed. "Ah..asshole." Gilbert huffed, he shook a little as Austria laughed and started to swirl his tongue around the tip before he took it into his mouth. Austria bobbed his head, using one hand to stroke what he couldn't fit into his mouth just yet and the other started to softly play with Prussias balls. Prussia let out a soft moan, his hand rested on Austrias head and helped him move a bit faster. Roderichs hands moved to Prussias hips to hold himself as he let Prussia take control. 

Gilbert pulled Austrias head off his dick with a slight 'pop' sound. While he was enjoying himself, he wanted to save everything for the best part. He helped Austria back up onto the bed, back in the position from the last time. Austria quickly wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, and his legs around Gilbert's waist.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked softly, staring into violet eyes. Roderich nodded slightly, he was completely relaxed and ready for Prussia. Prussia gently Pushed in, letting out a long and soft moan at the feeling of Roderichs walls clenching around his dick, while Austria had bitten into Prussias shoulder, a bit hard, though Prussia being Prussia, he didn't mind, he actually found it to be a bit pleasurable. Gilbert waited patiently for Austria to adjust, whispering sweet nothings in German into his ear to calm him down. "Haaa..you can move now Gilbert.." he mumbled softly, letting out a moan as the man above him started to thrust, not to hard and not to soft. Austria whimpered and moaned, feeling the large object moving in and out of him quickly and hard. It felt great, Austria finally felt something. It's as if he forgot what sex felt like, he definitely made the right decision in coming over to spend time with Prussia. 

Prussia huffed, staring down at Austria and watching all the lewd faces he was making, mixed with his high pitched whines, his loud moans.. fuck it was driving Gilbert crazy. He growled, leaning down and biting into Austrias neck as he started to fuck him harder. Closing his eyes as he listened to Austrias moans grow louder, "F-Fuck! Gilbert! Ahh..!" Austria was losing his mind, Gilbert was hitting that special spot inside him and it was driving him fucking crazy. He started to drool and dig his nails into Prussias back. Gilbert growled, he didn't want to cum so early, so he slowed down. Eventually stopping and breathing a bit hard.

Roderich whined "why'd you stop??" He gave Prussia a disappointing look. Gilbert chuckled softly "I just don't want it to end so soon. But don't worry, once i feel like it I'll ram you hard again~" he purred into Austrias ear. Slowly, he started up his thrusts again. Being as slow and irritating as possible. Austria gritted his teeth, he wanted Prussia to fuck him already! He was so tired of waiting, he knew Prussia was just teasing him now. "Fuck me dammit!" Austria demanded, when Prussia didn't comply, Austria manged to push him into his back, his hands on his shoulders to hold him down. Now, Roderich was in control. "needy?" Prussia laughed, that laugh turned into a moan as Austria started to bounce, "sh-shut up, i need this.." he breathed out, closing his eyes he continued to fuck himself on Prussias cock. Gilbert grunted, thrusting up a bit and smirking as Austria let out a high pitched moan. "Gilbert~! I'm so close.." 

"Me too..Just keep going." Prussia groaned, grabbing Austrias hips to help him bounce faster and hard. Austria let out a loud moan, cum shooting out of his dick, and a lot of it. Damn, he hadn't had sex or jerked off in so long. Jacking himself never helped anyway. Austria slowly lifted himself off of Prussias dick, collapsing onto the bed and breathing heavily. Prussia wrapped his arms around Austrias waist and pulled him close for cuddles. Austria nuzzled into his chest. "that was.. that was amazing. Better than any sex I've had with Hungary." He said, making Prussia chuckle. "I bet, I'm happy I could help you. But how will Hungary react?"

"I don't care how she reacts. I'm done with her."


	3. blow job (sweden x Finland)

Woah I'm back, fuckin crazy dude  
Uh, hate this one? My fucking writing SUCKS DICK (just like Finland xD)  
Anywayz-

Words: 1035

-start line-  
"Hey Berwald!" Tino opened Berwald's bedroom door, a bit disappointed to see the swede was on his gaming PC doing something random on Minecraft. "Ja?"Berwald looked over at him, taking his pastel pink headset off to listen to whatever Tino had to say. "Come spend time with me, i don't feel like playing today.." Tino huffed, if the swede left him without attention for too long he'd become really needy and clingy. "Sorry. I promise I'll come downstairs in a bit." Berwald replied, looking back at his PC. "But I want you right now!" The Finn whined, closing the bedroom door and walking over to Sweden, sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Berwald asked, even though he knew exactly what the Finn was doing. When Tino got in these moods he'd do whatever it takes to get Berwald to pay attention to him.  
"I'm staying here, if you wanna play you have to deal with me." He huffed, crossing his arms and trying to get comfortable in his lovers lap, the movements were staring to make the Swede a bit hard. But he couldn't have Tino noticing, he wrapped his arms around Tino's waist and held him still. "Su-san, let me go. I'm not comfortable enough!" He whined, trying to wiggle his way out so he could sit better. 

The taller man huffed, Tino whining was just making it worse, Berwald would fuck him right here, but he didn't want to give in. The smaller man huffed as he let the swede have his way, he stopped moving and sat still in his lovers lap grumpily. Berwald spun his chair back to the screen. keeping an arm around his Finnish lover. "You're really gonna do this?" Tino asked, he was a bit sad that his love was gonna sit there and continue to play his stupid block game with the love of his life right in front of him. "Mhm." was the only reply from the swede. 

Tino started to move again, some time had passed and he was getting bored of watching his swedish boyfriend mess around. Thats when he felt it. The swedes erection hadn't gone away. In fact Berwald couldn't even focus on his game, all he wanted was Tino. Berwald could feel his heart drop as he felt Tino brush against him. 

"So thats why you wanted me to stop moving." Tino said, giggling. He was excited now, now he knew he had managed to get his boyfriends attention. "Well, i guess i should help you. But...you haven't deserved it." The fin said, knowing that was gonna annoy the swede. "Come on, Tino." Berwald said, he knew he was being kind of an asshole to Tino by ignoring him like that, but he knew Tino really wanted him. The Finn always tried to tease and he succeeded most of the time but never really lasted long because he himself was so needy. Though Tino was determined to make his boyfriend beg. Tino hummed as he finally found himself comfortable on Berwalds lap, sitting right on the bulge. The Finn smirked as he grinded down, hearing his partner let out a low groan.

Tino suddenly had an idea, he was going to make Berwald pay.

Tino slid off the swedes lap, turning to face him as he was now on his knees. He smiled up at Berwald "Continue your game Su-san, I'll take care of you~" He purred, lightly rubbing the area. Berwald gave him a look, it wasn't the first time Tino would do something like this. He'd have to deal with this if he wanted anything from the Finn. Berwald looked back up to his screen, trying to focus on his game as Tino unzipped his pants. The small male was trying to contain his excitement, if he got too into it he'd forget he was supposed to tease his partner at least a bit. 

Tino palmed his bulge through the boxers, rubbing it and getting close to nuzzle it. He giggled listening to Berwalds softly sounds, pulling the boxers down and flinching back a bit as the swedes hard dick sprung up. Tino licked his lips, leaning in and lightly kissing and licking it. Berwald glanced down at him, huffing and watching as his love continued his work, slowly swirling his tongue around the swedes tip and looking go at him. It made Sweden shiver. 

The Finn was proud of himself for going on so long without immediately swallowing his boyfriends cock, hearing Berwald moan softly and groan was turning him on so much, he needed to do this more often. After continuous teasing, Tino finally decided to give into his needs. He took Berwald into his mouth, slowly lowering his head until he finally had all of him in his mouth, then slowly going back up, lightly grazing his teeth along as he did. 

Tino sped up, holding onto the base of his cock, stroking as he bodded his head, moaning softly as he sucked. Berwald had completely forgotten his game, more focused on Tino's mouth, he wanted to reach down and grab at his loves hair but kept himself tame. "F-Fuck. Tino, I'm gonna cum." The swede said, huffing as he sat up a bit, looking down at the smaller male again. Tino hummed in reply, starting to deep throat the swede again, gagging a bit as he did. He made eye contact with Berwald, the sight was always the end card for the Swede.

Tino felt the liquid start to fill his mouth, he swallowed some but let it to once his mouth was full, some of the seed spilling onto his face, though he didn't mind, they've gotten messier. The Finn wiped what was left of the Swedes mess off his face and licking it off his fingers. He stood up, sitting on his boyfriends lap. "You've learned your lesson!" He said happily, knowing Berwald was going to want to get his revenge on him. Berwald chuckled, squeezing Tino's butt. 

"I think I'll pass." 

-end-  
HTF do I nearly have 1k reads?? Y'all must be horny horny to read my bullshit


	4. On a Desk (Netherlands x Spain)

Netherlands has no real canon name but a lot of ppl use Lars  
So I'm using that   
Anywayz

Words: 837

-start line-

Lars sat at his desk, doing his work quietly. He was alone in the classroom, he could go home since his parents were never there, but his boyfriend played football (soccer, whatever tf u call it) and prefers to come bother him after practice, Lars didn't mind. He loved Antonio, and learned to deal with him before they dated. He usually got his work done before Antonio got back anyway, though this time the Spaniard returned earlier. "Lars!~" He called out, busting the classroom door open, looking over at his Dutch boyfriend, who seemed unfazed and only hummed in reply. "Its early. You aren't skipping are you?" Lars asked, looking up suspiciously, he could tell from the smallest males reaction that he had. "I just wanted to spend time with you, plus practice makes me sore..maybe you could make me sore instead ~" the Spaniard purred, walking over to the desk the Dutch was sitting at, setting his hands on the desk and leaning in for a kiss, though Lars instead purposefully lightly bonked his head again against Antonio's, making him huff and stand up. 

"You're so horny." Lars said, looking back at his papers and continuing to work on them, making Antonio pout and walk up behind him, wrapping his arms around Lars' neck. "I have good reasons! You don't have time to fuck me because of school." He was right there, Lars always spent his time on school, he would squeeze time in for Antonio here and there,, "yeah, you're right." Lars sighed. "But I'm working on that, remember." 

"Then let's start now.. You have the time, just this once pleaaasssseee?" Antonio begged, he really needed this, he needed Lars. The Dutch didn't think for long, his boyfriend deserved time. "Alright, let's close the blinds and lock the door." Lars said, getting up, feeling the arms let go of his neck and smiling softly as Antonio jumped happily. "Yay!" The Spanish man ran over to the window excitedly, pulling the blinds down so no one would see them, while Lars made sure the door wouldn't be opened. When the tasks were done the two met in the middle of the classroom, Antonio didn't waste a second, pulling his tall boyfriend down to kiss him. Lars kissed back, picking him up and sitting him on the desk. The blonde aggressively demanded entrance to Antoinos mouth, Antonio always liked it rough, it was a bit hard for Lars to feel completely comfortable with being as rough as Antonio wanted, he was a softy for those he loved, so he was worried.

The two had a semi aggressive make out session, removing each others clothes as they did until the two of them were 'out' and ready. Antonio was as excited as ever, bent over on the desk with his legs spread. He made soft whines as his Dutch partner teased him, slowly pushing inside the smaller male. "Ugh, you're such a tease.. I love it~" the Spanish man moaned out.

Loud moans and grunts filled the classroom, along with the sound of skin on skin action. Antonio held onto the desk, he'd pretty much stuffed his face in the desk as Lars thrusted hard into him, holding his hip with one hand while the other had a grip on his boyfriends hair, though he didn't really pull on it. Antonio was still trying to figure out his feelings for hair pulling. "F-Fuck~ Lars! I love your dick!~" the Spaniard yelled out, feeling Lars hit his special spot deep inside him, it always drove Antonio crazy, especially with how teasing Lars could get, and the long waits without sex added to it. 

Lars let out a huff, he had a reply but was too focused on fucking his partner, listening to the yells and moans of his name. He himself was quite the horn dog, but always put it aside. 

"Fuck, Toni.." Lars let out a breathy moan, he was so close. "Ah! Lars!~ Please!" Antonio moaned, biting his lip as his dick twitched, some cum shooting out. The two moaned loudly in unison, Lars shoving himself back inside his Lover as his seed spilled out. Antonio's legs shook a bit as he panted, pushing himself a bit as he felt the dick slip out of him. "God, I love you." He said, finally standing as he managed to put his clothes back on, watching Lars do the same. The two froze a bit as a voice was heard, "ANTONIO?! WHERE DID YA GO?!" 

Lars looked at his boyfriend with a soft smirk, sitting back at his desk, "have fun with the rest of practice," He said, doing the 'shoo' motion with his hand. To which Antonio pouted.

"I'm gonna be so fucking wrecked.."

-End-

Lazy work, ik. I got this done in like two days?? It sucks lol and is very, very rushed, sorry :(


End file.
